


Nikolaus

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, M/M, Naughty Nikolaus mentioned, Nikolaus
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Nikolaus

**06 | Nikolaus**

Es war eine der bescheuertsten Ideen gewesen, die Jim je gehabt hatte.  
Aber Bones hatte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass Joanna sich so sehr freuen würde.

Sie hatten sich mit ihren Freunden getroffen. Spock, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov und Sulu. Sir alle waren zu Bones Wohnung gekommen und sie hatten zusammen mit Joanna gespielt und gekocht. Nach dem Essen hatten sie sich alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt und Jim hatte sich kurz mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede entschuldigt. Ein paar Minuten später hatte es an der Tür geklingelt und Bones hatte Joanna gebeten, sie zu öffnen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war aufgeregt zurück ins Zimmer gelaufen gekommen, weil der Nikolaus da war. Jims Idee und Bones hatte es am Anfang echt nicht so gut gefunden, aber Scotty hatte gemeint, dass es ja auch nicht schaden konnte, Joanna zu überraschen.  
Und Joanna hatte sich wirklich gefreut. Und sie hatte gar nicht mehr aufgehört zu erzählen, bis sie endlich eingeschlafen war.  
Bones kletterte etwas später zu Jim ins Bett und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Womit hab ich das verdient?" fragte der Blonde keck.

"Ich weiß es nicht," antwortete Bones. "Vielleicht, weil du mein Mädchen glücklich gemacht hast."

"Hmmm," brummte Jim. "Vielleicht sollte der Nikolaus dich auch besuchen und fragen ob du auf der Naughty oder Nice Liste stehst? Was meinst du Bones?"

Bones lachte und küsste Jim erneut. "Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach herausfinden?"

"Da hast du wohl Recht," bestätigte Jim. "Da muss der Nikolaus wohl auf seine Liste schauen."


End file.
